Various models of cargo vehicles, including pick-up trucks, include bed side rails that have stake pockets defined therein. Various accessories can be inserted into these stake pockets, such as bull rings that can be secured to the bed side rail to be used to tie down cargo that is placed within the bed of a pick-up truck. Typically, these bull rings are installed within stake pockets through the use of tools and are not readily removable absent the use of tools. In this manner, removal of the bull rings, such that alternate accessories can be inserted within the stake pocket, can be inconvenient due to the need for tools to remove and insert the various accessories.